


What Is This Feeling?

by magicianparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Body Swap, M/M, Pynch Week, basically it's a freaky friday au, pynchweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Day 5 of Pynch Week: Body SwapRonan and Declan wake up in each other's bodies, and they don't know how to deal with it. Adam is done with their shit.Or a Freaky Friday au.





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> So I knew I would fall off the Pynch Week wagon because when you work 47 hours in a week, you just do not have the time or energy to do anything but sleep lol 
> 
> But this idea has been stapled in my mind for a while, and I decided it was a good moment of opportunity! It's a lot of shenanigans, and I have no idea when I will add to it, so this will have to do. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! This was not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine.

Declan was woken up by a stream of light hitting his face. He let out a groan, at being woken up before his alarm but blinked his eyes open anyway. His sight was fuzzy for a moment before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over. 

What he did not expect was to roll over and find another body in the bed with him, nuzzling closer to his shoulder in sleep. That immediately woke Declan up, as a surge of adrenaline went through him. His vision cleared and he saw Adam Parrish laying in the large bed. 

The white sheets were pooled around Parrish’s waist, giving Declan a glimpse of the strong muscles of his tanned torso and arms. Declan let out a yelp and fell off the bed, getting tangled in those same sheets. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. 

How the fuck did he end up in Ronan’s room, sleeping next to his brother’s husband? 

He heard Parrish rustle around in the sheets on the bed. Declan managed to sit up where he fell and rubbed the back of his neck. Parrish popped his head over the side of the bed, his golden hair matted and sticking up everywhere. He looked down at Declan and a smirk formed on his face. 

“Did you have a nice trip?” he groggily asked. 

Declan couldn’t help but notice that he was seeing Adam Parrish completely naked at that moment. 

“Fucking Christ,” he cursed before quickly covering his eyes. He stood up from where he was on the ground. 

He heard some more shuffling before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Declan flinched at the unexpected touch. Then Parrish was once again nuzzling his face into Declan’s neck and proceeded to kiss and then bite. Declan pushed Parrish off and turned to face the man in question. And pointedly ignored the fact that he was stark naked. 

“Parrish, what the fuck man?” he growled out. 

Parrish’s face lost its sleepiness and was replaced with a sharp look. An eyebrow arched on his head. “I could ask the same for you, Lynch,” he rebutted. 

Declan had no idea what the fuck could have happened last night. He didn’t even drink, though the fight with Ronan wanted him to. He had fallen asleep the guest room of their little house. Then somehow he woke up next to Parrish, who was completely naked and wanted to kiss and hickey Declan’s neck. Would that be considered cheating? Declan really needed to get to the bottom of this. 

“Why are you naked?” he asked. 

Parrish’s eyes narrowed and he stared at Declan like he was determining if he was the biggest idiot he knew or not. 

“Did you hit your head hard enough to forget on your fall down?” he deadpanned. 

Declan shook his head. “I didn’t even hit my head, to begin with.” 

Parrish crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes going up and down Declan’s form. “Then why are you acting like a fucking idiot?” 

Declan blanched at Parrish for a moment and then ran a hand through his hair. But then he realized his hair was missing off his head, instead, he felt the soft bristles of it being closely shaved. Panic arose in his chest. Parrish obviously saw it, and his face morphed into one of worry. 

He ran past Parrish and into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of seeing his face, he saw a nearly identical one. The face in the mirror was much sharper though, his eyebrows pointed and a sneer always on the cusp of appearing. Over the shoulders of his also, naked torso (something that Declan hoped he would be able to burn from his mind, dear God), was the hooks of an expensive tattoo that he knew went all the way down his back. 

Just to make sure this wasn’t some fever dream, he watched the reflection of his brother, raise his hand and then pinched his arm. Declan felt the pain, but it was his brother’s face that stared back at him. 

Parrish padded in behind him, worry more strongly showing. “Ronan, are you all right?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Declan had never heard him speak like that. He knew it was a voice reserved for his immediate family only. He turned to face him. 

“We have a big problem,” was all he said. 

Parrish walked up to Declan, who he obviously thought was his husband, and everything suddenly made sense to Declan. He was in his brother’s room, which happened to be the master bedroom, and he had to suppress a shiver at the thought that his younger brother and husband had engaged in sexual activities last night, and Parrish had made it apparent that he wanted to continue it into the morning. 

Parrish put the back of his hand on top of Declan’s forehead, his eyebrows pinched together. “You don’t feel sick,” he observed. 

Declan shook his head. “I’m not Ronan.” 

Parrish gaped for a moment before he let out a nervous laugh. “Well, then that is a problem. Do you have an evil clone or something that neither of us knew about?” 

It was Declan’s turn to gape for a second. “What? No. I mean I’m not Ronan. I’m Declan.” 

A smirk came onto Parrish’s face. “Pretty sure I’m seeing Ronan in front of me.” 

He ran a hand over his face. “God damn it. Parrish, listen to me.” 

Declan was ready to try and explain how he was himself, but just somehow trapped in the body of his younger brother when a knock on the door came. It was soft, and Parrish turned around and muttered a curse to himself before running out of the bathroom. When Declan didn’t follow he came back. 

“Put some clothes on!” he hissed before running over to his dresser and hastily putting on a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old black tshirt. 

“Just a moment, sweetheart!” he called out towards the door.  

Declan didn’t know why, but he hesitated over which drawer belong to Ronan’s. Adam watched him before sighing. 

“God you really are Delcan, aren’t you?” he sighed before opening up another drawer and quite literally threw clothes into Declan’s face. “Well, I’m not having Mair scarred for life when she sees her father completely naked.” 

“Shit,” was all he said back. 

He dressed quickly and it was at that moment, one of Parrish and Ronan’s kids decided to make her entrance. Mairead popped her head in, her brown hair in messy double french braids. She looked between Declan and Parrish, her brown eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows raised. The ten-year-old was way too observant for Declan’s liking. 

“Uncle Matt told me to come get you two. Also Papa, Uncle Declan called for you, he’s acting weird today,” she told them bluntly. 

Parrish nodded his head and then proceeded to elbow Declan. He gave him a Look, that said  _ respond to her!  _ Declan shook his head, realizing she was talking to him, or rather her father. He cleared his throat and nodded as well. 

“Will do Mairead,” he told her. 

Parrish sighed and Mairead looked at him with a weird expression on her face before she turned around and closed the door behind her. Once they were alone again, Parrish turned towards Declan. 

“Jesus, you need to quickly learn how to be Ronan. You don’t call her Mairead. You call her Maire or peanut. In fact, Ronan doesn’t call any of our kids by their real names, he all uses nicknames. You should know this.” 

Declan probably should know. They get together a few times a year for all the holidays and whatnot. But he truly never really paid attention to the ins and outs of what happened with Ronan and his family. Declan was always more focused on his career, and being a self-proclaimed bachelor. So he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Christ. Okay. Here’s the lowdown. I just told you, Mairead. Seamus is Shea, Rian is Ree, Saoirse is Anna, which is the obvious one because I know you know she goes by her middle name, Autumn is bunny, and Dominic is Dom. Can you remember all of that?” 

“Why do you have so many fucking kids?” he sighed. 

“Because we can and we love them, now can you remember that or not?” Adam continued like he purposely ignored Declan’s jab. 

“Yes, I can do that. I’m not an idiot.” 

“Well, you better hope so, because neither are those kids. Go check up on your brother.” 

 

* * *

 

Ronan had been internally freaking the fuck out for the past hour. It had started when he woke up alone, and when he turned he found no other body in the bed with him. Which he found almost unusual considering he always got up before Adam did. Because farm work required him to be up at the crack of dawn. But his internal clock did not wake him up, therefore he had slept in.

Then he had realized he was fully clothed, which he distinctly remembered not being when he had fallen asleep next to Adam the night before, after a wonderful night of sex. And that he had somehow ended up in the guest bedroom, which would definitely not happen unless Adam specifically told him to work out his shit for a while before coming back to him. Which did not happen last night, because Ronan would have remembered. Then he had gotten up and walked into the bathroom across the hall; and then nearly had an aneurysm when instead of seeing his reflection, he saw his brother’s. 

He had let out a stream of curses, which did not sound right coming from his mouth, which garnered the attention of Mairead who looked worried. Ronan tried for a reassuring smile, but all she did was raise her eyebrows and look at him weirdly. To get her out of his hair he told her to go get Adam, and she did just that. 

Now he heard a knock on the door to the bathroom and he saw his brother walk in. Except it was his own body. Ronan tried to come to terms with seeing that but found it rather difficult. Declan seemed to be having the same experience. 

“Oh my God, this is really happening,” Declan muttered, but Ronan’s voice came out. 

“What the fuck,” was all Ronan could respond with.

Then he issued a glare at Declan, in his own body. “How the fuck did this happen?” he demanded. 

Declan threw his hands into the air. “Why the fuck would you think I know? I’m just as fucking confused as you are.” 

Then he leaned in close, the ice blue eyes boring into Ronan. “I woke up to seeing Parrish naked and trying to kiss me. I can never burn that memory from my mind now.” 

Ronan couldn’t help but imagine the horrified expression Declan had. It was almost too good before he was brutally reminded that he was in Ronan’s body, and had that reaction in him instead of this body Ronan inhabited. Adam was probably hurt and confused. 

“How did Adam react?” 

Declan rolled his eyes. “He told me I was being a fucking idiot. Does he always talk to you like that?” 

Ronan grunted, which meant that yes he did still talk like that. But it was one of the many reasons why Ronan loved him anyway. “Does he know?” 

“He didn’t believe me at first, but once I called your daughter Mairead, he knew it wasn’t you.” 

Ronan threw his hands up. “Well, that’s fucking great. No one else can know okay?” 

“Trust me, I want it that way. Your husband was kind enough to give me a crash course on how you parent.” 

Ronan let out another smirk. “Parrish is too kind to you.” 

Declan followed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. The two of them walked down the stairs that led to the main floor of the two-story house. “I think he’s trying to save your face more.” 

“Sounds about right to me.” 

 

* * *

 

Matthew had decided to take it upon himself to make breakfast for everyone. It was a traditional Irish breakfast, meaning that there were heaps of eggs, sausages, black and white puddings and bacon to go around for the large amount of people that were sitting at the mahogany wood table.

All of the kids immediately jumped to get the food they wanted, creating a mess of things. But Ronan couldn’t find it in himself to care. When you adopt a bunch of kids, it is basically in the unwritten handbook of parenting. It was loud, with everyone trying to talk to each other about various topics, and trying to get the attention of the adults in the room. 

Ronan was not happy that he had to sit across from Adam, and Declan got the chance to at the head of the table to put up a front that nothing was wrong. So far no one, except maybe Mairead who was eyeing Declan in Ronan’s body suspected a thing. 

“Papa, pass me the eggs! I can’t reach them all the way from here, and I want some before Shea eats all of them,” Autumn said. 

Declan reached for them and passed the hot skillet down the table. Shea, the oldest of the bunch issued a glare at his younger sister. 

“Hey I resent that!” he exclaimed before taking a large bite of his eggs that were piled on high on his plate. But as things go with big families, he was soon back to talking with his twin brother, Rian about the upcoming World Cup. 

Though Ronan had to suffer through not being able to sit next to his husband, he did take the immense pleasure of watching Declan flounder at trying to be him, and with Adam not throwing him a lifeline at all. 

“Are we going to set off fireworks again this year?” Dom asked finally. 

“No,” Declan immediately answered, but then seemed to remember whose body he was inhabiting. 

The table went quiet suddenly, and all the kids turned their attention towards the end of the table. Adam simply had his eyebrows raised while looking at Declan and then proceeded to take a long sip of his black coffee. He was going to make Declan deal with this, Ronan just knew it. And he felt a surge of love come through his husband for being just as much of an asshole as Ronan. 

“Why not? That’s the best part about the Fourth of July,” Anna protested. 

“And the fact that it’s the day before your dad’s birthday,” Ronan automatically added. 

This time it was Ronan who Adam turned his raised eyebrows to. Ronan realized that it was something that Declan probably would not mention Adam’s birthday. But Ronan always did, mostly just to irk Adam who did not like to bring attention to it. He never had, and probably never will. All the attention was onto him now, and he could see Mairead trying to puzzle out what the hell was going on. She hadn’t said anything, being the quietest of all the kids, but damn she was probably the smartest. And Ronan realized that Adam wouldn’t be throwing him any lifesavers either, like the asshole he was. 

“Are you okay, Uncle Declan?” Shea asked innocently. 

Ronan nodded his head. “I’m all good, Shea. Don’t worry. Your dad here was just messing around. Of cour,se there’s going to be fireworks.” 

He made sure to pointedly say that to Declan. Declan was glaring at him, which was nothing out of the ordinary. At least somethings don’t change, even when something crazy like a body swap happens. 

“Well, that’s good. Because Dad and I drove all the way into Kentucky to get them a few weeks ago,” Anna responded. 

Which of course then erupted into a chorus of voices yelling over each other of different variations of: What! Not fair! Papa what the fuck! And then of course Adam giving Dom a look of mild surprise at his cursing. To which Dom then pointed a finger to Rian saying that he’s the one who taught him to curse in the first place. Which Rian vehemently denied, with a hand slap on the table and chin thrusted high, stating that just because he was the oldest didn’t mean he was a bad influence on the youngest. Shea punched his twin in the arm before turning his attention towards Declan, who he thought was Ronan, and declared that he taught them all first. 

Ronan subtly shrugged his shoulders, like he couldn’t deny that. But Declan in Ronan’s body did not react. Instead, he could see that Declan was on the edge of getting a tension headache, not used to dealing with the chaos of the household. It was unsettling watching a very Declan facial expression be shown on his own face. 

Adam then stood up, downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. He gently slapped Declan’s shoulder. He was being merciful, and giving him an out. He was giving him a look that said,  _ be thankful I’m doing this for you _ . And Declan was wearing one that said _ thank God _ . 

“All right, breakfast is over. You all know the drill,” Adam announced. 

That brought a round of everyone shoving the last of their food into mouths, and the cacophony of scraping chairs against the wood floors and plates being piled in the sink and dishwasher. When everyone left except for the three of them, Adam turned towards the two of them. 

“Figure out what caused this before you two actually have to live each other’s lives.” 

Ronan shivered at the very idea of sitting in an office on Constitution Avenue answering emails from constituents from all of Virginia, and even worse having to fucking be in the Senate chamber debating with closeted homophobes and racists among other things. That was Ronan’s nightmare. And Declan wouldn’t last a day doing all the dirty work that came with running a full time farm. It would be disastrous for both parties and they knew it. 

Adam bent down and grabbed both of their plates, stacking it on top of his own before walking back into the kitchen. 

“Hey! Don’t think I didn’t see that Autumn!” Adam yelled. He heard the familiar cackle of their most mischievous child in the background. 

Declan let out a sigh and moved so he could sit across from Ronan. He watched Declan rub his temples, such a thing Ronan would never do on his own. When he finally got himself together, he looked at Ronan. 

“Well, let’s take a step back and retrace our steps from last night. Because I was perfectly fine when I went to bed.” 

“You and Matt came over yesterday morning, we went out for dinner for Adam’s birthday, we fought massively,” Ronan bluntly said, ticking off each thing with a finger. 

Declan nodded his head. “Yeah, I remember that, Ronan. It is hard to forget, considering you all but blew up.” 

Ronan scoffed. “Don’t act like you’re the innocent party, asshole. You were the one who raised the fist first, before you remembered that, hey I had my  _ entire fucking family _ in the restaurant.” 

He let out another sigh like the thought of remembering was the weight of the sky on his shoulders. Ronan rolled his eyes at his brother’s dramatics. He linked his hands together and put them on the table. 

“Okay we fought, we walked away from the table to fight some more. Then that waiter

gave us a fortune cookie, and I opened it to read.” 

“He wasn’t a waiter. He owns the restaurant, and Cheng’s a friend of Gansey’s,” Ronan said. “Yeah I read it too,” Ronan added. He didn’t know that Declan had done the same thing.

Then a thought came to him. “Do you think that could’ve done it?” 

Declan recoiled like the thought was absurd. “Like magic? Ronan are you for real?” 

Ronan nodded. “When your husband is a psychic, you tend to become a semi-believer.”

It had taken a while for Ronan to believe that Adam had psychic abilities. When he had first told Ronan he practically scoffed at it. Reading tarot, and doing seances, scrying, and the other bullshit, Ronan did not buy it. He found it sacreligious. But then Adam was always able to predict when a good harvest would be, or the next time Ronan would lose his car keys and where they would be. Stuff like that, and slowly he had to believe it. 

Adam himself was a man of science, being a doctor and all. But he still consulted the stupid pack of tarot cards he had been gifted in high school when he needed some clarity in his life. So magic wasn’t exactly off the table here. 

Ronan leaned forward on the table. “Anyway, do you have any other bright ideas, Einstein?” 

He took his silence as a no. “Great. Then it’s time to go back to that restaurant and sort this shit out.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Nothing brings my heart more joy than writing Pynch in a happy family and domestic lifestyle. I feel like they would adopt a bunch of kids and it would always be insane in that house. But they love it so much. You can pry that from my cold dead hands tbh 
> 
> Also writing in Declan's pov was an interesting experience to say the least, but it was fun anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated by me, so please send some! Thanks again!


End file.
